Hakuna Matata
by hopefully72
Summary: It means no worries right? Wrong. It's graduation and when the gang celebrates at the club, sparks fly, love blooms and graduation turns into one night they'll never forget.


_This fic will be continued by the other half of hopefully 72. I'm more of a Harry Potter writer, so excuse any mistakes I make. Including that I am compeltely ignoring Via and that other guy whose name escapes me. This was written as a request to the aforementioned other half, but since I can't bring myself to be inspired anymore, this will be continued by her, not me. I hope you all enjoy this fic._

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, my OCs, and the song 'All the Little White Boys Standing in a Row' by MarieIsabelle.

* * *

**Hakuna Matata: Part 1**  
By Faded Glitter

* * *

Excitement filled the hallways of H.G. Wells as the air grew warmer, the days grew longer, and the sun shone brighter.

In the midst of it all was Phil, standing in front of his locker and looking down in the dumps. He was graduating tonight. But shouldn't Phil be happy you ask, just like all his other classmates that were wreaking havoc on the school? He should be. But he wasn't.

Why wasn't he happy? One word. Or two rather.

Keely Teslow.

Even since they were fifteen, Phil had had a major crush on Keely. A very obvious major crush. Obvious that is to everyone but Keely. The blonde was oblivious to his longing glances, tender looks,and the way he blushed when she hugged him a moment too long, or pecked him on the cheek.

Keely was kind of ditzy, but he liked her that way. It was part of what made her endearing.

And he'd wasted two years of high scool doing absolutely nothing about it. Now they were graduating. He was probably never going to see her ever again. Well, maybe not ever again, but not as often.

But maybe they'd fall in love after college and get married, then buy a big house and fill it with lots of kids and they could all live happily ever after.

Phil smiled brightly as he thought of all the little Pheelies running around.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Keely."

"Phil?"

A stupid grin came over his face.

"Phil? Phil! Come in Phil!"

He snapped out of his trance and saw Seth standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You were zoning out like there was no tomorrow. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"You were?"

"Yeah! And then you started getting this goofy grin on your face. In fact I think I even heard you say something. Like...I love you Keely?"

"No you didn't! I said...uh..."

'Think quick Phil, think quick!'

"I rub you freely!"

'Smooth one Diffy.'

Seth looked half confused, half freaked out.  
"What?"

"I...uh...rub you freely."

"Oookaaaayyy. Well...uh...Tia and Keely are waiting for us in the cafeteria and uh...yeah."

* * *

The whole way to the cafeteria, Phil kept berating himself.

'Stupid Phil, just stupid. I rub you freely. Now Seth is probably going to think I'm a mental case. Or just gay. Stupid, stupid-'

"Phil, look out!"

CRASH!

"Stupid."

'This is so not my day.'

Phil was about to pick himself up off the floor when a soft, warm hand grabbed his and pulled him up.

"That wasn't very smart Phil. Walking into the door like that. You could hurt yourself."

'Or maybe it is.'

Phil blushed, "No, it wasn't. Thanks Keely."

She smiled brightly.

"Well, come on then. Tia's been bursting to tell us all something ever since we got out of class. We better hurry or she just might explode."

"Right."

They finally reached the cafeteria and Phil and Keely sat down to see Seth groaning as Tia kept up a steady stream of chatter.

"I can't believe we are finally graduating! Oh my God this is so cool! We're going to be in college this time next year. Isn't that great you guys?"

"Yeah, sure Tia."

"I don't know," Keely said, "I think I'm going to miss this."

Seth cocked an eyebrow, "This?"

"Yes, this! Hanging out together and talking. We won't be able to do that next year."

"She's right."

Suddenly, Tia burst in to tears, "I'm going to miss you guys!"

She grabbed the nearest person who , unfortunately for him, was Seth and started sobbing into his chest.

Seth started to pale a bit, patting her on the back awkwardly, "There, there. It's okay."

There was total silence at their table except for an occasional sob from Tia, who Seth was still attempting to comfort.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Phil jumped up, looking around him. Seth was pre-occupied, that and Tia's sobs kind of drowned out everything else, while Keely just smiled brightly and said, "Hi Rica."

"What a wonderful phrase!"

Phil calmed down a bit when he saw the petite Fillipino girl that was still quoting Lion King.

"Hey Rica. Sit down. We were going to talk about where we were going to celebrate after graduation."

"Hakuna Matata!" she sang as she plopped down next to Tia, "Ain't no passing craze!"

"Uh, Rica?"

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"

Seth finally noticed her, Tia had stopped for a second, and nodded his head towards her.

"It's our problem free!"

"Rica?"

"Philosophy!"

Then he saw the headphones.

"Oh boy."

"Hakuna Matata!"

"Keely!"  
She blushed, "What? Her enthusiasm is contagious. That and I just love the Lion King!"

Phil just shook his head, "Sure Keely."

"As I was saying," Tia cut in, finally done with the waterworks, "I have an idea where we could celebrate our last night as seniors."

"Where would that be?" Phil asked.

"All the little white boys standing in a ro-ow!"

Seth groaned, "God, not this song again."

"Why? I like it. It's kinda catchy. Anyway, as I was saying, I think that we could go-"

"Short ones, tall ones! Small ones, big ones!"

"Keely!"

"Just let her sing Seth! As I was saying, I think that we could go to this-"

"Some as big as your head!"

"We've lost Phil to the dark side."

"Wink wink!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!"

Tia blushed bright red and sat back down in her seat, trying in vain to hide from the stares of various cafeteria occupants.

"I heard it's the Graduation Fever. The day of graduation, some seniors just snap," some poor unfortunate freshman said a bit too loudly.

"I heard that you little runt! I am not crazy! I'm not! You hear me?"

"Tia, just sit down."

"I am not sitting down Seth! That puny little kid called me crazy! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Tia!" Seth said, holding her in his arms to try and keep her still, "You can't kill the kid. Wait until after school's out. Then you can kill him."

She stopped struggling.

"Fine," Tia grumbled, then smiled brightly, "So before I get interrupted again, I just want to tell you all to meet me at my house and we're going to go party at this really awesome club."

The lunch bell rang and they all got up. As they walked off to their classes, Phil couldn't help the feeling of impending doom closing in on him as he thought about what would happen that night.

* * *


End file.
